


Cosplaying for the Dawn

by Cowtippa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: #blessed, #loving Jonerys means loving both Jon and Dany, F/M, Happy Ending, Humor, Incest, Modern AU, R Plus L Equals J, Supportive Rhaella, crack!fic, no love triangles, wholesome fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowtippa/pseuds/Cowtippa
Summary: Jon and Dany cosplaying at a convention.  They encounter a rogues gallery of got characters.Humorous crack!fic with a dash of heart.





	Cosplaying for the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> For my blessed Friends.

**Cosplaying for the Dawn**

"How do I look? I'm not sure if I got her hair right."

Dany flips her freshly wavy and newly brown hair at Jon. Her lips painted a deep blood red. The neckline of her black dress deeper than she would normally wear and the slit in the leg going up to mid-thigh.

She had spent weeks working on the costume. Making the dress. Finding jewelry that matched. Perfecting the hair and makeup.

Dany had watched Solo: A Star Wars Story too many times to count. Jon refused to keep her company after the first three viewings. The lucky bastard only needed to watch the Original Trilogy for his costume designs.

"You do know that Han and Leia are a couple. Not Han and Qi'ra." Jon asks, already in his Han Solo outfit.

Dany sticks her tongue out at him.

"Of course I know that. I look more like Qi'ra though." Dany responds with a bit of a huff.

"Your hair looks perfect. Your makeup looks perfect. Your dress looks like you stole it from the movie set. You look like royalty."

Dany blushes at his comment, she's practically giddy at the prospect of spending the whole day with Jon as a couple in public.

It'd been six long months hiding their relationship. The previous week, they had invited her mother and Jon’s grandmother, Rhaella, over for dinner to break the news and hopefully not be cast out of the family. Targaryens had historically practiced incest, why should it be any different with her and Jon. She'd grown up with him. He was her best friend. When she escaped Drogo's abusive ass he was there to pick up the pieces.

  


Rhaella hadn’t batted an eye, all smiles and hugs. She was surprised that it hadn’t happened sooner. In fact, she wanted to know when she could expect more grandchildren and if there was anything she could do to help along the process. Dany is terrified of what her brother(and Jon's father) Rhaegar will have to say about it though. The last thing she wants to do is disappoint her favorite brother.

Dany is pulled back to reality when Jon slides his arms around her waist from behind and kisses the back of her neck.

"It's too bad the convention center has a zero tolerance policy on dogs. I found a perfect Chewbacca costume for Ghost." Jon says loud enough to wake the aforementioned dog sleeping in the corner. Ghost growls in annoyance and drops his head, drifting right back to sleep.

“I heard you vomiting this morning, are you sure you’re alright to go? Wizard World comes to Chicago every year.” Jon’s hot breath on Dany’s ear, his hands rubbing slow circles across her stomach.

Dany leans back into Jon’s arms. “I felt fine after that. After all of the work I’ve done, we are not missing this! ”

Jon chuckles “Yes, your grace.” Dany elbows him in the ribs. 

***

  


When they arrive, the convention hall is already packed with nerds and geeks of all ages, sizes and ethnicities. 

“We need to head to will call and get our badges. I can’t believe you decided to wear high heels to this. Your feet are going to ACHE by tonight.” Jon eyes the 3 inch black heels Dany is rocking.

“The heels are part of the outfit Jon. Besides, now I don't have to stand on my tiptoes to do this.” Dany places a soft, sweet kiss on Jon’s lips. “Worth it.”

***

Walking the halls Jon and Dany hear chanting coming from a side ballroom. The conference room is packed, the con-goers inside are exceptionally loud. A large poster of a small blonde woman riding a large white wolf adorns the wall next to the entrance. Across the top of the poster above the wolf rider is large Gothic-style writing written with the words GAME OF TOWERS.

Chanting spills out of the room.

"Fire and blood!" 

"For the dawn!"

"Fire and blood!"

"For the Dawn"

Two girls shove past Jon and Dany into the hall. One is very short with brown hair and is wearing a YASS KWEEN t-shirt. The other girl is much taller, with long, copper colored hair wearing a long white coat rimmed in thick fur.

  


"Girl, her boyfriend stabbed her though. He is so irritating."

"Yeah but girl, this is GOT. Everyone's stabbing everyone."

"Girrrrllll, fire and blood."

"Girlllll, for the dawn."

Jon grabs Dany's arm and slowly backs away from the crazy girls. Not wanting to catch their attention.

"It's too bad that show was cancelled after season 6, when the writers ran out of source material."

Dany raises an eyebrow at Jon. "Did you hear what they had planned though? Nothing would have made sense. Making the main character a villain and then resurrecting her? Thousands of dragons? Girl please."

Jon groans and facepalms. "Please don't start with that."

Dany giggles and takes Jon's hand into hers interlacing their fingers. Tucking herself into his side. "Let's go see the food truck situation. I'm starving."

They make the short trek to the food truck parking lot, thankfully no one asks for a picture or leers at Dany. 

The convention center parking lot is filled with food trucks, parked in a strange z formation. Delicious smells fill the air. Every style of food is represented. Pizza, burgers, lobster rolls, barbecue and more. The throngs of people in line make navigating around nearly impossible. Jon can barely hear Dany over the roar of the crowd.

"Lets try that one, the line isn't very long. She must not be very popular." Dany nearly yells at Jon and points at a run-down looking truck, emblazoned with YARA'S CLAMS on the side. The front windows look to have gun shot holes in them. The doors are about to fall off the hinges and the wheel wells are so rusty it looks like a strong wind would cause the truck to implode like a neutron star.

Jon is dubious about the prospect of eating Yara's clams, but every other food truck has a line a mile long and he is STARVING.

They take selfies with other con-goers while waiting in the short line. Jon pulls Dany close for every photo, his arm snaked tightly around her waist. The message clear to everyone. Her smile is breathtaking and more than once Jon has to stop himself from just staring at her.

Yara might be one of the most unattractive women Jon has ever laid eyes on, long face and greasy brown hair, and she's eye banging his woman.

"What can I get ya?" Yara asks him while leering at Dany. Yara licks her upper lip and practically purrs.

Jon puts his arm around Dany's shoulders. "We'll have two baskets of fried clams, right babe?" 

Dany rolls her eyes at Jon's possessiveness but plays along. Kissing his cheek. "Whatever you suggest, my love." 

Jon pays for their meal and quickly pulls Dany over to wait at the pickup window, away from Yara, the lecherous troll.

When their number is called they grab their meals and make their way over to a standing table.

Jon frowns and holds up one of the fried clams. It's burnt and dripping with grease.

"I think this was a mistake."

Jon looks over and Dany has already inhaled half of her basket. Her mouth full of clam. She shrugs and shoves another one in her mouth.

"Daenerys, is that you?" A man from the crowd yells out.

Dany attempts to ignore the yelling in her direction. Ducking her head into Jon's shoulder. Her mouth full of an entire clam.

A swarthy man with bright blue hair and blonde mustache makes his way over to Jon and Dany, a pale red headed woman with bad teeth pushing stroller in tow.

"I knew it was you, Dany!" When the blue haired man speaks numerous golden teeth are visible.

Dany looks at Jon in apology "Jon, this is Daario."

Jon holds his hand out and shakes Daario's hand. Squeezing harder than would be considered polite.

Daario shakes his hand and grimaces. "Quite a grip you have there."

"Ahem!" The woman with the stroller loudly announces her presence.

"Dany this is my girlfriend, Ygritte, and this is our son, Festus."

Jon and Dany look in the stroller and see very dark skinned baby in the stroller. Very obvious to anyone with eyes that this child is NOT Daario's.

Both Jon and Dany mumble out a congratulations.

Daario looks at his watch "We have to get going Dany, we're meeting the Game of Towers cast! We should get drinks some time"

** _(Drinks would never happen. Daario died 6 months later due to syphilis)_ **

Ygritte yanks Daario away. Smacking his arm hard. From the distance Jon and Dany can hear Ygritte yelling at Daario "I told you to stop being such a fuck boi!" 

Jon gives Dany an amused look "And who might that be, and why have you never told me, your best friend and boyfriend about him?"

Dany groans "We went on ONE date years ago. Back when I was a rebellious teenager and you and I weren't talking." Dany leans over and gives Jon a deep open-mouthed kiss. Her tongue swiping against his. "I don't want to talk about Daario anymore."

***

"SQUEE!" 

Dany squeals when she sees a candied locust cart in the food cart. She grabs Jons arm and looks up at him pleadingly. 

"Jon, Pleeeeeeeeeease?"

"I don't see how you can eat those Dany. They're BUGS."

Jon sticks his tongue out and mock gags at her.

"They're BLESSED BUGS Jon."

Dany pops out her lower lip at her nephew, knowing how he cant resist her pout.

Jon sighs and nods at her.

"You know I can't resist that lip. It's not fair."

She grabs his arm and drags him to the cart, practically skipping.

She orders her bag of candied locust. Her body practically vibrating joy. 

Jon can't be THAT disgusted with something that makes her so happy.

Jon leans in and kisses her cheek softly, his arm around her waist. 

Dany's cheeks flush at the public display of affection.

Dany sucks on Jon’s earlobe and whispers”Let’s go home.” 

***

Dany walks out of the bathroom, hair back to its ethereal shade of silver, her eyes glowing violet again.

Jon is struck by how possessive he feels seeing her wearing one of his old, worn t shirts. Her slim, pale legs go on for miles.

She's HIS. Only his. They're going to make this work, she's endgame.

Jon can tell she's nervous. She's biting her lower lip and refuses to meet his gaze.

Jon frowns, concern etching his features.

"What's wrong?"

"We might need to come up with a plan to tell Rhaegar sooner rather than later."

Dany holds up the white stick she had been nervously toying with.

"I'm pregnant."

  
  
  
Coming soon. Hot preggo smut.  
  
  



End file.
